Never Let Go
by Preetz
Summary: This dance is only meant to cheer her up. He dint plan on pulling her towards him or holding her close. But when he does, all he wants is to never let go. ISHYANT romance. Vday special. R & R. :) upcoming updts: KchIsTara, LP. Trying my best to updt all!
1. Trapped

_**AN:**__ hey guys! I know I have to update other fics. But I can't help but write. Buri aadat. This time, its ishyant romance. Hope ya enjoy :D_

_**Warnings: **__chapters are short. May seem fluffy and pointless at times :P_

_**Summary: **__this dance is only meant to cheer her up. He dint plan on pulling her towards him or holding her close. But when he does, all he wants is to never let go. ISHYANT romance. Vday special. R &amp; R._

_**Never Let Go**_

_Chapter 1: Trapped._

She runs wildly not even realising where she's going or how she's moving. She is exhausted, but the fact that it's getting dark and she's alone in a jungle being the driving force. She needs to find her team soon. Sure she can be a cop. But she is a bit scared. To be precise, terrified to be lost in this thickest jungle of Maharashtra...

She increases her speed shouting for her seniors. She doesn't even know what made her so vulnerable, may be the drug that has been injected trickily by those they had been chasing, the same one that made her unconscious, she concludes.

She moves faster, galloping through the raw forest paths, dodging all those trees that looked like dark pillars in the now dim light.

However, she hits one of those numerous trees and begins to tumble down a pit letting out a big shriek. Thankfully, someone holds her hand right in time and pulls her up.

"Are you OK?" he asks.

Relief floods through her despite the body ache that she has developed. His voice is calm, smooth. It's always that way... so pleasing to hear. he is senior Inspector Dushyant. And she is sub-inspector Ishita.

She wonders how sweetly he interrogates and how soft his words seem, even when he's angry.

"maine pucha are you OK?"

She comes back to reality and thanks him.

"thank you sir..."

She nearly smiles but reality draws on her. It's nearly dark; their milk coloured skin now looking like dark brown chocolate. They should get away before it gets pitch dark.

"sir... humey jaana hoga"

"pata nei Ishita..."

"pata nei? Kya pata nei? Let's go sir. I'm glad ki hum ek nhi do hai.. let's go..."

She tries to walk but he stops her.

"Andheri raat mei jungle mei kho jaana hai kya?"

"par sir..."

"main har jagaa ghoom chuka hu. Mujhe lagta hai hum gol-gol ghoomte rehjayenge andhere mei. Let's just be here and wait for our team..."

"par sir woh kab aayenge. Agar wo bhi fas gaye tho-"

"nhi I'm sure woh log thik honge. Mujhe kisi ne drug kia. Aur main.. rasta bhatak gaya. Kuchh... yaad nhi aaraha..."

He holds his head that's still sore...

"aapko bhi?"

"kya matlub? Tumhe bhi kisi ne... aise mei jaana thik nhi hoga Ishita..."

"here. Paani pijiye thoda sa..."

She hands him a bottle, taking it out from her sling bag.

He sips water and she sighs collapsing near a tree, her back resting against a trunk.

"main bonfire ka intezaam karta hu."

She nods... and he collects some twigs and firewood turning on his torch. That light seems to soothe her.

He lights fire...

"CID se yahi seekha hai, ki jab bhi kahii jao tho lighter aur torch saat rakhei... issey andhera bhaag jaata hai... aur jaanwar bhi-"

She smiles at the irony. The fire is bright enough that it cast a golden glow on them and on their surroundings.

"mujhe ghar jaana hai sir.."

She watches as he sits with his back resting against a tree opposite her.

"mujhe yaha nhi rehnaa... mobile bhi khogayi... kaise dhoondhenge sir woh hume?"

"meri watch mei GPS hai. Kavin ko pata hai ye baat... jobhi ho, hum subah hote hi nikal jayenge."

She nods... still looking apprehensive.

"Relax. We can't think negative."

She nods again and opens her bag. There are some biscuits which she saved for emergency.

"aap khayenge?"

"uh... no thanks."

"bohot hai mere paas... lijiye.. khayiye. I'm sure aapko bhi bhook lagi hogi."

He sees the packets in her hand and laughs-

"wah Ishita. Tumhari bag life-saver hai. pehle paani aur ab ye..."

She smiles. He scoots closer to grab one biscuit packet.

"thank you!"

She smiles again. Both finish their snacks, drink some water.

They keep staring at the fire for a while and...

"seriously sir... this is creepy. Mujhe... jaana hai... hum... abhi nikle please?" ***puppy eyes***

"cop ho. aur itni darti ho?"

"darr nhi sir. Ajeeb si feeling hai... aur fir waise bhi, hum yaha kya karenge..."

He smiles..

"sojayenge, simple.."

"huh? Kaha soyenge..."

"umm... tum waha, main yaha..."

"bad joke tha sir... mujhe yaha neend nhi aayegi. Kitni creepy hai ye jaga. Bilkul uss novel mei jaisa hai. god! Padha kyu maine woh horror novel-"

"konsi novel?"

"chodiye na. mujhe yaad nhi karna."

"darpok..."

*glare*

"I mean, come on Ishita! zyada mat socho aur sojaao..."

Few more mins pass... he closes his eyes. She looks on. How can he look so peaceful? As if he's seated in some armchair?

The crickets keep creaking and sounds from jungle irk her. She jumps hearing a distant cry of a fox.

"oh lord! Kisi ne baataya nhi ki yaha jungle jaanwar bhi rehte hai.."

"ye ek reserved forest area hai Ishita... but its ok.. janwar yaha nhi aayenge. Sojao..."

She looks at him. He closes his eyes again.

(low voice) "I dunno. Kya hoga mera. Main tho so nhi paungi. Bekar mei hi tension leti rehti hu har baar. Ab iss jungle mei hu, tho tension tho badhega hi, aur sir.. lagta hai sogaye... ye kahaan fas gayi main-"

She's talking to herself with her head bowed. She doesn't look up till someone taps her on shoulder. It's him. He's standing, now with his hand extended.

"let's dance..."

"kya?" :O

"come on! Tumhara tension kam hojayega..."

"umm..."

She tries hard not to smile, blush or show that she's tensed.

_Yes, one day your super cute senior comes up and says let's dance and you won't give it a damn. You shouldn't! Wait... Did she say cute?_

"come on Ishita... It works I promise..."

She smiles and takes his hand.

'_aisa mauka baarbaar thodi na milta hai, when sr. Inspector Dushyant is extending his hand for a dance_.'

So they begin to sway in slow motion. His one arm is around her shoulders, another is holding her hand. She slowly places one of her hands on his chest. He twirls her around humming a tune and she laughs. Who knew he can be this way too? He doesn't know why or when he pulled her close to him. But she is now in his embrace, looking at him with shock evident on her face. He too is shocked but then smiles slightly noticing how pretty she looked in the golden glow the fire has cast.

She's the one to break the moment. She turns faintly pink as she distances herself.

"umm.. uh.. I think hume sona chahiye..."

"uh.. I'm sorry.. I dint mean to... I just get carried away sometimes." ***embarrassed***

"no its ok. thank you... aapne mereliye hi toh kia ye sab.. thank you..."

She walks back to her tree and resumes her previous position. To avoid his gaze she closes her eyes. She dares not to open because she's sure he's watching her from his tree, from where he's sitting right now. That way she slowly drifts to sleep. He follows suit as sleep and tiredness overpower him. What made him act that way; can be thought of later.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**AN: **__so how's it? Ahh I know pointless and silly, but I hope it's good._

_**Thanks! So, wanna read further? Plz do rvw &amp; lemme know! :D **_

_Updts most probably will come regularly for this fic, cause like I said small chaps :D_

_**upcoming updts: **__APH, MDC. Sorry guys need to update those fics that haven't been updated for a long time._

_Another Vday fic with all couples is in pipeline, hoping to manage all *sigh*_


	2. Rain

_**Note from Daya's girl to her readers: **__she is sorry that she can't update her fics due to her busy schedule and her lappy that's troubling her. This note is to convey that she will be soon updating her fics. Thank you!_

_**. . .**_

_**AN**__: thank you! Thanks everyone for your encouraging rvws &amp; favs :D :)_

_Ishyant have become my fav too! I just enjoy writing them. I hope you guys too, enjoy this chap :D_

_**Never Let Go**_

_**. . .**_

_**Chapter 2: Rain.**_

_**. . .**_

Both are fast asleep, but the rain drops jerk them awake.

She complains..

**Ishu- ** "Oh my god! Ye barish ko bhi abhi aana tha? Jab mei jungle mei hu?"

**Dushyant- **"usko nhi pata naa, ki tum jungle mei ho, isliye yaha aagayi-"

She glares at him. Thankfully it's only drizzling. Their fire is still not doused.

**Ishu- ** "very funny sir. Lekin chinta ki koi baat nhi. Isski bhi solution hai mere paas..."

She smiles to herself as she picks up her bag. Zipping it open, she pulls out what looked like a rain coat.

**Dushyant- **"Rain coat?"

His eyes pop. She just smiles.

**Dushyant- **"Tumhara bag hai ya fir koi jaaduuyi cheez? Itni saari cheezei kaise rakhleti ho iss mei..."

She looks at him feeling proud...

**Dushyant- **"I can't believe tum subah se isey jungle mei leke ghoom rahi ho. Tumhari jaga main hota, tho uthaake fek deta kahi pe-"

She narrows her eyes...

**Ishu- ** "meri bag ka mazak mat udaayiye. Iss mushkil ghadi mei wohi humara kaam aaraha hai. isski izzat kijiye, samjhe aap?"

He nods... she suddenly looks upset and he tries to explain-

**Dushyant- **"relax... thik hai, thik hai... maanliya tumhari bag ko. Life saver hai ye, ab tho aisa moo mat banao-"

**Ishu- ** "ek problem hai."

**Dushyant- **"kya?"

**Ishu- ** "ye meri raincoat nhi hai"

**Dushyant- **"fir kiski hai?"

**Ishu- ** "ye golu ki raincoat hai sir. Golu k naam se yaad aaya! Ohh god!... usski maa ne mujhe aaj subah hi diya tha ye. Kaha tha, Golu raincoat bhoolgaya, usey dedena. Maine socha, sham ko dedungi, jab wo school se niklega. Par... uff! Main yaha fas gayi. Ab main kya karuu..."

**Dushyant- **"arey kal dedena..."

**Ishu- ** "haan dena tho padega sir. Pata nhi wo log kya soch rahe honge iss waqt mere bare mei-"

**Dushyant- **"soch rahe honge... ki khadoos ladki ne mere bacche ki raincoat churaali."

She glares and he laughs at his own joke...

**Ishu- ** "accha mazak tha... waise bhi, main apne paas nhi rakhne wali isey. Sheher laut-tey hi usey dedungi."

**Dushyant- **"jaldi dedena. Warna kya pata, raincoat chori karne k ilzaam mei tumhe giraftaar bhi kia jaa sakta hai..."

He laughs more and she too smiles this time, looking at him..

**Dushyant- **"kya dekh rahi ho..."

**Ishu- ** "bataadu?"

**Dushyant- **"umm.. haan bolo na.."

**Ishu- ** "mujhe nhi pata tha sir, aap aise jokes bhi maarte ho."

**Dushyant- **"kyu? Main isaan nhi hu? Main jokes nhi maar sakta?"

**Ishu- ** "maine tho aisa nhi kaha..."

**Dushyant- **"I know..."

Both smile..

**Ishu- ** "I hope ye raat aise hi kat jaaye. Bina barish ke..."

**Dushyant- **"kat jayega.. kat jayega.." ***sigh***

**Ishu- ** "barish aayi, tho ye choti si raincoat hume bacha nhi payegi."

**Dushyant- **"ummm ek idea hai... tum woh raincoat mujhe dedo..."

He gets up... both have been sitting till now...

**Ishu- ** "iskey saat kya karenge aap..."

**Dushyant- **"wait and watch!"

He smiles once more before taking the raincoat from her. He fastens its hands around the trunk. He pulls out his knife.

**Dushyant- **"Ishita... hold the torch for me please!"

She gets up, picks up his torch lying beside the tree and walks to him. She watches in horror as he pierces the other two loose ends of the raincoat making two small holes, one on each end...

**Ishu- ** "arey yeh kya kardiya aapne sir? Yeh golu ki hai-"

**Dushyant- **"relax. Hum usey naya dedenge... iss waqt humara barish se bachke rehna zaruri hai..."

She nods...

**Dushyant- **"Ishita, look for some sticks... long wale and mazboot chahiye. Take your torch..."

She nods...

**Dushyant- **"Don't go too far OK?"

**Ishu- ** "OK sir."

Soon the find two long strong sticks and their mini tent is ready...

**Ishu- ** "arey wah ye tho badhiya sa tent bangaya. Par aapko nhi lagta sir, ki ye chota hai?"

**Dushyant- **"koi bhi cheez choti ya badi nhi hoti Ishita. Agar barish hui, tho yahi humara kaam aayega"

She nods...

**Dushyant- **"waise mujhe nhi lagta barish hogi... so relax and sit"

She nods again smiling at their handy work.

**. **

**.**

They go to sit, again their backs resting against their respective tree-trunks. He finds her lost in thoughts. She smiles all of a sudden and he can't help but be curious.

**Dushyant- **"has kyu rahi ho?"

**Ishu- ** "aise hi sir.. kuch khaas nhi..."

**Dushyant- **"haan aise hi sahi... Bataao mujhe bhi..."

**Ishu- ** "aapne ek baat notice ki sir? humne ek hi baar bureau join ki, itne dino se kaam kar rahe hai saat mei, lekin... itni sari baatei tho kabhi nhi ki... kitni ajeeb baat hai na... I mean, thoda ajeeb hai, but accha hai."

She smiles. He likes that she's getting candid. Just looking at her he can say that she's only saying what came to her heart.

**Dushyant- **"Yea... you are right! par woh kehte hai na, har mauke ki ek timing hoti hai. aur dekho wo mauka ab mila hume... baat karne ka mauka. Tum chaaho tho hum raat bhar baatei kar sakte hai..."

He gives a playful smile. She stifles a laugh and tries not to blush_. _

_Yes! Jungle mei akele hona and these random talks with your super cute senior, you are not supposed to blush at everything he says :P_

**Ishu- ** "agar barish hui tho baatei hi karenge na sir... kyu ki hum so nhi sakte!"

**Dushyant- **"haan woh tho hai... but waise bhi muje pata hai, barish nhi honewali, kab se bas drizzle kar raha hai dekho..."

**Ishu- ** "acha, aapko kaise pata? aap weather forecaster ho?"

**Dushyant- **"hmmm... kuch aisa hi samjho..."

They both sit again.. it's still drizzling. She is apprehensive. She pulls her coat closer hugging herself.

**Ishu- ** "agar barish nhi hui, fir bhi mujhe ghar jaana hai sir..."

**Dushyant- **"hmm... kitna achha lagta hai na ghar mei ye sab... jab bahar aao tho maza nhi aata. I mean... mujhe barish dekhna pasand hai, ghar ke khidki se... aur saat hi saat coffee peena."

She smiles

**Ishu- ** "kitna sweetly bolrahe hai ye bachhe ki tara..."

**Dushyant- **"tumne kuch kaha?"

He looks at her. She is sure she did not say anything aloud but still she covers up because she has been staring at him till now.

**Ishu- ** "ahh maine pucha kon rehta hai aapke ghar mei?"

**Dushyant- **"mere ghar mei?"

**Ishu- ** "haan..."

He turns to look at the fire again...

**Dushyant- **"bas main aur kavin..."

**Ishu- ** "Kavin sir aapke saat rehte hai? nicee... aur aapke parents?"

There's brief silence.

**Dushyant- **"17 saal ka tha jab ek accident mei unki death hogai. Ristedaaro nei bohot bulaaya lekin mujhe pata tha ki woh log taras kharahe the mujhpe. Mujhe kisi ki humdardi nhi chahiye thi Ishita. Mujhe bas independently jeena tha, Aur tabse maine akele jeena seekhliya..."

**Ishu- ** "ohh I'm.. I'm sorry.."

**Dushyant- **"ye tho meri kismat hai Ishita. Tum sorry mat bolo. But koi baat nhi... maine tho decide karliya. Jiss ladki se bhi main shaadi karunga na, uski pariwar ko apnaa banauga..."

**Ishu- **"so sweet! Tho kab kar rahe hai shaadi"

**Dushyant- **"kya yar! Aisi ladki mili nhi jiska bada pariwar ho... aisi ladki tho door, koi ladki mili bhi nhi jise dekh ke lagey ki... she's the one. Khair chodo... Waise... tum.. tum kaha rehti ho?"

**Ishu- ** "ek apartment mei.. Diyva ke saat.."

**Dushyant- **"Divya ke saat... ohh.. great!"

**Ishu- ** "haan. mujhe bohot acha lagta hai uske saat rehna. Woh meri acchi friend hai. ghar mei wohi khaana banaati hai mereliye. Mere se nhi banta na. Uske haat ka khana bohot pasand hai mujhe. Jab woh mere saat hoti hai, tho kabhi akeli nhi hoti main..."

He smiles and she goes on ranting...

**Ishu- ** "mujhe horror novels padna bhi pasand hai... aur fir baad mei darna bhi... darr ke maare aadhi raat ko sone nhi deti main Divya ko" ***laughs*** "woh tho accha hua sir, mujhe aap milgaye yaha, warna iss andheri raat mei saasei katjaati meri..."

Something mischievous hits his brain.

**Dushyant- **"hmm mera yaha hona, accha bhi ho sakta hai... aur bura bhi..."

**Ishu- ** "bura? Bura kyu sir? Aapko main acchi tara se jaanne lagi hu. Itni baatei kar rahi hu, iss mei bura kya hai..."

He gets up clapping his hands, his eyes twinkling with something sinister.

**Dushyant- **"kya pata agar main... main nhi hu... koi aur hu..."

She too gets on her feet, looking at him incredulously.

**Ishu- ** "kya matlub.. aap aap nhi hai..."

He takes few quick steps towards her.

**Dushyant- **"agar main koi... evil spiri hua tho?"

**Ishu- ** "evil..." ***gulp*** "evil spirit?"

**Dushyant- **"ya fir, iss jungle mei mei koi aatma bhatak rahi ho... aur ussne mujhe possess karliya tho..."

**Ishu- ** "ye... ye kya mazak hai sir... mujhe... aise.. mazak... pasand nhi... uh..."

He walks closer... he can see she's getting tensed...

**Dushyant- **"I'm sorry... par yahi sach hai. main ek bhatakta hua aatma hu Ishita... aur main tumhara khoon peejaunga..."

He acts as if he's ready to pounce on her and she shrieks in horror, covering her face with her palms.

.

.

.

"_oh god!"_

"_Oh god!" _

"_ahhh-"_

She keeps shrieking once, twice and slowly her voice douses in the laughter booming all around.

She opens her eyes to find him laughing.

**Dushyant- **"hahaha Ishita... main mazak kar raha tha... aur... aur tum itni dar gayi?"

She glares...

**Ishu- ** "aisa mazak... aisa mazak koi karta hai kya?" ***deep breaths***

**Dushyant- **"arey mazak hi tho tha... chill..."

She's now composed, faster than he expected.

**Ishu- ** "hmm waise mujhe pata tha ki mazak tha."

**Dushyant- **"accha... fir chillayi kyu?"

**Ishu- ** "arey aise situation mei har koi chillata hai. jaise scary house mei. Waha sabko pata hai, ki cheezei real nhi hai. Fir bhi chillate hai na... jakar dekhiye waha"

**Dushyant- **"main aisi jaga jaata nhi... weekends pe main bas sojaata hu"

**Ishu- ** "sojate hai? how boring!"

**Dushyant- **"arey yar, sona padta hai. hafte bhar sota nhi hu na.."

**Ishu- ** "hmm..."

Its starts to rain all of a sudden...

**Ishu- ** "ohh god! Barish!"

**Dushyant- **"yaha aao. Tent mei ghusne ka time aagaya..."

He moves towards the tent and looks at her...

**Ishu- ** "sir hum dono fit nhi honge waha..."

She's standing where she is, rain pounding harder, now wetting her coat, damping her hair.

**Dushyant- **"jaldi aao Ishita warna bheeg jaaogi..."

**Ishu- ** "nhi sir... main..."

He looks at the small space and understands why she's hesitating. To share the space will mean they must sit together with minimum space between them. It will be almost like sitting beside him in his embrace. He decides to be the gentleman he is.

**Dushyant- **"OK... ek kaam karo. tum bait jaao. main yaha rukta hu..."

**Ishu- ** "kya?"

**Dushyant- **"simple. Mujhe isski aadat hai, I think tumhe nhi hai."

**Ishu- ** "excuse me sir, hello... hum ek team hai... humare paas jobhi hai, share karni chahiye.. yahi hume sikhaya gaya hai-"

**Dushyant- **"haan par.. tum hi bataao, ab kya karei..."

Their fire is getting doused; the light now dimming with great speed.

**Ishu- ** "Andheri mei akele baitne se accha hai, ki hum saat mei bait jaatei hai..."

**Dushyant- **"are you sure..."

She smiles...

**Ishu- ** "positive... main nhi chahti hum mei se koi bimar padei.. at least, baal geele nhi honge na humare.."

**Dushyant- **"great! come on jaldi..."

He smiles... he never knew she thinks so much for others...

.

.

.

They sit together. He adjusts so that she can sit beside him. Turning on one of the torch, he makes sure she occupies major portion of the room under the tent.

**Ishu- ** "ohho! Ye barish..."

**Dushyant- **"mujhe lagaa hi hogi lekin horahi hai."

She bends forward so that she's fully under the tent. He is resting his back against the tree, giving enough space avoiding any contact with her. A strong gale hits them.

**Ishu- ** "ohh god! Itna thand hai yaha, ab yeh barish... Mujhe pakka zukam hojayega. Fir bukhar. Bukhar hua tho, leave bhi nhi milegi"

**Dushyant- **"kyu nhi milegi leave.."

**Ishu- ** "wo pichle hafte li thi na. isliye.."

He nods there's a thunder. She jumps bending forward little more, hugging her knees, he instinctively puts an arm around her.

**Dushyant- **"I'm sorry..."

He says pulling her closer, almost hugging her from one side.

**Dushyant- **"we have to stay close..."

It's getting colder and colder. Rain doesn't stop. They get partially drenched, their tent only being a partial saviour. Their fire is fully doused.

**Ishu- ** "ohh god sir.. ye.. kya horaha hai.."

She shivers, she is not sure if it's the cold or being so close to him is the reason. The torch is put off due to low battery and they are in total darkness.

**Ishu- ** "torch bhi gaya... oh dear..."

**Dushyant- **"there's no other option... we have to get through this..."

There's no answer from her. Everything is pitching dark.

**Dushyant- **"daro mat... main hu na... and relax. Main koi aatma-vaatma nhi hu... I promise..."

She chuckles a bit through the oddity. He smiles a little at this. She can't see anything but can feel everything, the constant tapping of the rain, the warmth from his arm that's draped over her shoulders, the warmth seeping through her back as she unconsciously moves back to rest her head on his shoulder.

After being like that for two hours, rain begins to subside. But the cold and sleep overpowers them and they drift off to sleep.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**AN**__: ok so this one is slightly long. I hope you guys like it. __**As of romance... aayega ji, jald hi... ;)**_

_**Plz do rvw!**_

_**Upcoming updts: **__APH, Kuch Is Tara. I'm trying my best to give quick updates guys, bear with me._


	3. Rescued

_**AN: **__thank you everyone for your sweet reviews. You all are amazing! :D :*_

_Haan ji! Mera bas chale tho Dushu ko aur romantic banaadu... aagey aagey dekho kya kya hoga iss fic mei! ;) Just love him! ;) ahh will miss MS in CID..._

_All ya guys who are waiting for the nxt chap, hope ya like this._

**Warning: **not so great chapter!

**.**

**.**

**Never Let Go**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Rescued.**

**.**

**.**

**The following day, 7 AM.**

Ishita wakes up hearing a noise. She smears her eyes &amp; tries to take a look at her surroundings. The chill from the previous night's thunderstorm still makes her shiver. The crisp air carrying the scent of damp earth fills her nostrils. Everything looks like blur. So she smears her eyes once again. She then hugs herself and that's when she notices the raincoat that's draped around her shoulders. She looks above her head to find their tent is gone. Beside her, her senior is gone too. She looks around and takes a gladdening breath as she finds him sitting across her near a tree, his back resting against its trunk.

His shirt, hairs are still damp. His light blue shirt looked a deep shade of blue. He has his head bowed over his knees. The morning air didn't seem to carry any noises other than his breathing. May be she's focussing way too much on him that she could not hear the rest.

What made him remove their tent? Seeing the way the raincoat is draped over her shoulders, noticing the faint smoke emanating from their once blazing bonfire, it looked like he had stayed upright whole night, made sure she was feeling warm.

That seemed the best explanation. She smiles... Isn't he sugary sweet? Sure he could have just ignored her mumblings during the night. She remembers herself faintly mumbling and cursing during her troubled sleep the previous night. He could have happily ignored her and kept himself warm. He could have at least chosen to wake her up when he relit the fire. But he didn't. And that made him stand out as an amazing person. She realizes he's one a kind.

Humming a tune, she gets up but her legs give away and she collapses.

**Ishu- **"owww!"

**Dushyant- **"tum thik ho? Haan?"

She looks up and finds him standing right before her eyes, his hand extended. _How did he get to her so soon?_

**Dushyant- **"get up... kaise giri tum?"

**Ishu- **"wo zameen geeli thi. Mera... pair fisal gaya..."

He nods... both of them hear noises... shouts too be precise. Someone seems shouting their names.

"_Dushyantt!"_

"_SIRR!"_

"_Ishitaaa!"_

"_Ishiiii"_

He smiles and chuckles slightly.

**Ishu- **"Woh aagaye sir!"

Ishita beams widely. Before she can react she's hugged by someone... Divya runs to hug her as soon as she spots her friend.

On the other side, Kavin rushes to Dushyant hugging his friend...

Nikhil, Pankaj smile at the duo.

**Nikhil- **"thank god sir... aap milgaye..."

**Pankaj- **"aur Ishu bhi-"

KV releases his friend and smiles...

**Kavin- **"sorry dost! Kal contact nhi karpaaya. Woh tez barish thi... aur ye.. yeh kya haal hogaya tera-"

**Dushyant- **"main thik hu KV!"

**Kavin- **"thik? Dikh raha hai..."

Kavin takes off his super-awesome brown jacket and drapes it around his friend...

**Kavin- **"ab thik hojayega... jald hi hmm..."

Dushyant nods... and looks at Divya &amp; Ishita who are now talking...

**Divya- **"Oh lord! Tujhe bohot miss kia raat ko.. raat bhar bureau mei the hum sab. KV sir ne bataaya ki Dushyant sir bhi lapataa hai. hum ghabra gaye the. Fir hume yaad aaya Dushyant sir k paas ek watch hai jismei GPS hai... maine socha wo miljayenge lekin... tera kya hoga! Uff! Thank god! Aap dono milgaye."

Ishi smiles...

**Ishu-** "main thik hu Divz... don't worry! Seriously! thank god! Dushyant sir the mere saat!"

There's a strong gale again and she shivers...

**Divya- **"tu.. tu thik hai na?"

**Ishu-** "thik? Yar... I'm... I'm freezing!"

**Divya- **"ahh you will be fine... don't worry yar!"

Divya hugs her again... as they part, Ishita takes off the mud-laden torn raincoat and shivers again while handing it over to Divya.

**Ishu- **"isey pakadna Divz.. Golu ka raincoat hai.. dekh kaisi hogayi iski halat! Ab uskeliye naya lena padega... lekin fir bhi hum isey ghar lejayenge. Yaha tho nei phek sakte na..."

Divz nods... there's a brief silence as KV, Pankaj offer some water &amp; coffee to Ishyant. Few mins pass...

**Nikhil- **"sir mere khayal se hume nikalna hoga. Lamba raasta hai..."

**Dushyant- **"haan haan chalo.."

**Kavin- **"aao dost!"

Nikhil, Pankaj, Divya are the first ones to walk... KV, Dushyant, Ishita are trailing behind...

**Dushyant- **"Ishitaa..."

She pauses to look at Dushyant... Dushyant just extends his had that's holding KV's jacket.

**Ishu-** "ye... ye... aap..."

**Dushyant- **"Isey pehen lo, you will feel better..."

**Ishu-** "lekin.. aap... aap k liye..."

**Dushyant- **"Main thik hu..."

He flashes a smile, a genuine one. So genuine that it takes her breath away.

**Ishu-** "Par..."

Dushyant just smiles again and drapes it around her shoulders. Ishu looks at him shocked and surprised-

**Divya- **"Hey Ishii chal na!"

Divya calls her from up front.

**Ishu-** "haan haan I'm coming Divz..."

She begins to walk away. Dushyant stands there brushing his shirt, removing the creases...

**Ishu-** "sir..."

He looks up and finds her staring at him.

**Ishu- "**thank you..." ***huge smile***

He smiles briefly. She smiles back again, before following her friend.

.

.

Dushyant looks on, slightly dazed. He's not sure what made him to give away that much needed jacket to her. May be, it's his generosity, his concern towards others.

And that smile of hers, seemed to spoke volumes. Everything seemed simple, yet it felt like there's more to it.

There's a tap on his shoulder. Its KV...

**Kavin- **"kya tha woh?"

**Dushyant- **"Kya?"

**Kavin- **"ye barish, ye smile... aur mera jacket.. hmm?"

**Dushyant- **"arey tere jacket ki usko zyada zarurat thi. tho bas!"

**Kavin- **"haan usko zarurat thi... samjh gaya! right!"

KV smiles playfully.

**Dushyant- **"kya samjha.."

**Kavin- **"arey tu chal na"

**Dushyant- **"arey.."

**Kavin- **"chal!"

**Dushyant- **"Kya samjha? Kuch nhi hai samjhne k liye, haa? Tu kuch ulta-seedha tho nhi soch raha na!... arey bol na..."

**Kavin- **"meri soch humesha ulti-seedhi hoti hai, par sahi bhi hoti hai dost! Haha!"

Dushyant glares at his friend.. KV gives him a sweet smile.

**Kavin- **"Arey Bolunga naa.. chal.. rasta lamba hai..."

**Dushyant- **"arey par-"

The nokjhok goes on as the two friends follow others. The entire team reaches their car and they set off towards where they belong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**AN:** OK short chap. Like I said chapters will be short.

Do rvw n lemme know if u liked. Ty :*


End file.
